


Deadly Sins

by orphan_account



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), Mamamoo, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Car Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, Gangs, Guns, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Violence, Will add more if needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is how gangs will be referred to asNct-NCTSeventeen-SVTMamamoo-MMStray Kids-SKZBlackpink-BPExo-EXOI won't write bp x nct and stuff like that, so don't even ask for it





	Deadly Sins

"You know what," he started as if it was the most normal conversation they ever had, as if the female before him wasn't strapped to the chair with thick ropes, against her own will as well. He said everything as if he wasn't tugging on her hair simply to inflict pain she was non-consensual with. "If I wasn't gay, I would fuck your brains out just to shut that filthy whore mouth of yours."

She decided that two could play his game as she looked at him in pure disgust, her face showing more than obvious that she would do pretty much anything else in the world rather than anything sexual with the man talking to her. "Even if I wasn't a lesbian, you'd be on the bottom of my potential date list. I have something called standards, something your partners lack." she spat out every single word she said, looking in his eyes with her deadly stare.

"Now you're just trying to hurt my feelings," he said with a fake pout on his lips, tugging on the female's hair a little rougher than before. He kept tugging until she winced, and only then he let go of her hair, grabbing her chin instead. "But guess what, you disgusting slut. I am not hurt by your fake attitude." Still, with a pout on his lips, he said, looking at another five men in the room for approval of his doings.

She just kept looking at him with the same disgusted look even after his statement, planning to do something none of the males in the room would like. 

"Fuck you Jaehyun." She said before she spat in his face, obscene sounds leaving her throat, making a show for the others when he gasped and let go of her chin, rubbing his eye with a sleeve of his brown shirt. However, not even thirty seconds later, there was another pair of hands on her face, one of the not so big palms smacking her over the cheek. "Obey, Byul, or you will never see your precious girlfriend ever again."

"Sicheng!" He heard a soft voice call his name from the side, and he knew what it meant. The one who is now known as Sicheng immediately removed his hands from the female as if her skin burnt his own. The soft yet strict voice was heard again, it being the only sound in the room beside the heavy breathing of the one tied to the chair. "You know the rules sweetheart, or do you not all of a sudden?" 

"Really Taeyong? Sweetheart?" Byul spat out yet once again with an ironic undertone, throwing her head back in hysteric laughter. "I thought they were just your useless dog-" she, however, didn't get to finish the sentence as she was smacked across the face once again, this time the smack coming from the soft voice owner. 

"They're not useless, and they're most certainly more than dogs to me." He remained calm when it came to his voice, one of his hands, however (the one he didn't slap her with), remained on her throat, and he put the pressure on it as if it was the most natural thing ever. 

It was sometimes scary how he could remain so calm even when something was way too out of his comfort zone. He liked things to be neat, he liked having everything under control. This was not his definition of what his perfect day would look like. His gang members just accidentally finding one of the members of one of his- cross that, THEIR main rivals just seemed as if it was just a tad bit too perfect to be true. Not to mention that Moonbyul was MM's only assassin. She was well respected, with fear too, by others, after she took down the leader of a previous leading gang, the mentioned gang falling as if never existed in a matter of days, and the spot became open for any of the remaining ones to take. It wasn't the easiest thing ever tho. Not anyone could just show up and name their gang the best. They had to earn the respect of the others, who weren't the easiest audience to please.

Some of the gangs, for example, SVT, had little to no interest in taking over as the leading gang. it just wasn't their thing. So that's how they earned respect. By not trying to steal the spot all of the others wanted for themselves and their gangs.

NCT, the gang whose leader Taeyong was, wanted the spot, and they wanted it badly.

They wanted it so much they were ready to start a war with the others.

Including MM.

"Byul listen to me now," Taeyong started in his usual tone, so calm that one could be deceived the male wasn't even slightly bothered by the situation. However, Sicheng knew better, Jaehyun knew better, and oh god did Byul know better by how his hand pressed her throat, even more, blocking the air and blood flow to her head. "You will tell us where Solar went with our money, and only then we will let you go."

Byul smirked and spat out blood on the floor, giving Taeyong the provocative stare, almost as if she was daring him to slap her again. He rose his hand and she closed her eyes, anticipating the smack yet once again, but it never came. Instead, he gently stroke her cheek with the back of his palm, a displeased look on his face.

Before she killed the previous leader, they used the be best of friends, but then the rivalry between MM and NCT became so bad the bond they had was becoming thinner and thinner until it completely broke.a

it was unfortunate for real, both of them were extremely valuable members of their respective gangs, and as a duo, they could have achieved anything they wanted. Everyone knew that, everyone feared them to a certain point. Both of them wanted the times of fooling around as they were best friends back, but Taeyong as a leader of a numerously biggest family couldn't let his members think that at these times it was okay to put your fun as a priority over becoming leaders.

So he didn't hurt her. He's not the person to throw away a decade of friendship because of a thousand dollars. Yes, it was a lot of money, and they needed it, but right now more important thing was to remain good with the most powerful drug distributing gang.

And that's exactly who MM are.

Unlike NCT, who focused more on hacking, races, and theft, MM focused their activities on creating a long chain of faithful customers, and they made sure that their stuff was always the highest quality.

Taeyong shooed everyone else out of the room so just the two of them would stay, and no one dared to disobey him when they realized the male has been losing his patience more and more as the female kept refusing to talk to him politely.

"You and I used to be very close," Taeyong said as the males went out of the room, the two of them now completely alone. "Am I right?" He asked, keeping his eyes on her face and posture, noticing how her shoulder slumped down slightly. There it was. He broke her outer shell. 

"Byul, are you seriously gonna throw away everything we went through for a thousand fucking dollars?" He asked her when she remained quiet, not saying anything.

Moonbyul raised her head and looked at him in the face with the look of longing, and he could see in her eyes that what Solar did had nothing with herself.

"Solar said she's just taking back what's ours." She said quietly as if someone could hear what they're talking about. Taeyong knew she still had a fear of abandonment, even tho her girlfriend would've never kicked her out, not even if she betrayed them.

"What do you mean taking back what's yours?" Taeyong asked as he crouched down and untied her arms from the chair. He knew he could trust her even after all she did.

Byul immediately stretched her arms above her head, letting out a long sigh as she listened to the moderately loud rain banging against the window in the room where they held her. Her heart started beating much faster as she realized she was held in the room where she and Taeyong did so many things, from their plan on being the most feared duo in Asia to simply eating pizza and talking about their partners. It was no joke that the two had a sibling relationship, where before the unfortunate rivalry they spoke about everything. The two of them knew so many secrets about each other that they could ruin each other's reputations. But on the other hand, they had too much respect for each other to do something like that.

"She told me," she said in a whisper to break the silence. Her voice was barely louder than the sudden thunder in the distance, just a little louder than the rain on the window. "That it was you who took something ours first, so this is just getting it back." 

Taeyong's face immediately showed that what her girlfriend has told her was complete bullshit. "We what?" He asked and just further proved her point, that what Solar told her was just a way to get her into it without feeling bad for her best friend.

He grabbed his face with his own two palms in disbelief, only then understanding the complexity of what's happening.<>

Taeyong's hands then gently slid up his face to his hair, gently gripping the black died hair, pulling on the strands gently to calm himself down. His breath hitched and he felt his heart beating faster than before, and that's when he knew he needed to be held by one of his partners. "if you'll excuse me," he said, and Moonbyul immediately nodded her head, understanding the severity of the situation, knowing how it felt when something is going off-plan, even when the plan itself was more than perfect.

Taeyong rushed out of the room, not even bothering to lock the door before he rushed to the bedroom all twenty-one of them shared, and there were seven of his precious babies he oh so loved having all for himself.

"Hyungie?" he heard the youngest one say softly, and he felt a pair of big hands on his waist, pulling him closer. "Hyungie what's wrong?" Jisung asked again and Taeyong could do nothing but tap his head and hope the others would understand.

They understood, of course they did.

Soon enough, before he got to even whine out for attention, he was surrounded by the loves of his life, multiple hands wrapped around him, multiple kisses pressed to all of his exposed skin.

Whispers of how much of a good leader Taeyong is, how much they love him, and how they'd never share him for anything warmed his heart and calmed his mind enough that he could turn to one of them, that lucky man being Youngho, and press a kiss to his lips.

That's what he called home.

**Author's Note:**

> this is how gangs will be referred to as
> 
> Nct-NCT  
> Seventeen-SVT  
> Mamamoo-MM  
> Stray Kids-SKZ  
> Blackpink-BP  
> Exo-EXO
> 
> I won't write bp x nct and stuff like that, so don't even ask for it


End file.
